This application claims the priority of European Application No. 09 162 500.4, filed on Jun. 11, 2009, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention relates to an inspection device for inspecting a running surface of a cylinder liner of a combustion engine. The invention further relates to a method of inspecting a running surface of a cylinder liner of a combustion engine.
Running surfaces of reciprocating piston combustion engines, such as for example of large diesel engines for ships or stationary installations for the production of electrical energy, have to be inspected in regular intervals. For effecting such an inspection the cylinder cover of the cylinder liner has to be removed in order to introduce appropriate inspection tools into the cylinder liner. Taking in mind that removing a cylinder cover from a large diesel engine may take several hours, such an inspection is greatly time consuming. In particular for the inspection of the running surface of a cylinder liner of a reciprocating piston combustion engines of e.g. a container ship, such an inspection is associated with a long downtime of the engine and therefore also of the ship.